Guns & Gals
by Destinarebellious
Summary: USUK, Spamano, Rochu, Frpan, PruCan Meet the gals, Amelia, Madeline, Alice, Yao and new girl Lovina as they try to save the world from crime and keep their identities in check and find out what really matters and what doesn't. This globe wide threat can only be saved by them, and with the help of their boss Ivan, this mission will hopefully challenge, but not destroy them.


Well Guys, here it is, my second fic to be published. I've done my word to my promise before and piece by piece I have made chapter by chapter of both this and possessed. My followers will know this first. Thank you to everyone who's followed, liked, favorited me and my fanfics. Thank you to the support, now that i survived high school and am now on summer vacation I can write more beautiful things for you guys.

 **Italy:** Bella, are you okay?

 **Me:** Yeah, graduation was just a bit emotional..

 **Romano:** Don't worry bella, your college isn't that far from home.

Let me know what you wanna know about me or the stories (no spoilers thou) in her or on my profile okay? Thanks! Now go on and read!

Chapter 1- Meet the Gals.

 **Amelia E. Jones**

 **Status: Chipper and trying to get to work.**

"TAXI!" she boomed as her Vans pounded the concrete. The taxi screeched to a halt at the upper end of the block as she slid and jumped in the cab. Lucky for her, traffic was on her side today.

"United Nations, you already know!" and it was true. The girl always called this taxi practically everyday of the week, he just "happened" to past by most of the time, and she needed a ride, so the cabbie made it a point to pick her up at the same time during every day of his shift.

Needless to say, he was grateful to at least have one kind and consistent passenger in this concrete jungle marass area of New York City.

Who are they? Well, i'll tell you. The girl, a slightly petite American beauty, had eyes the color of the clearest beach and hair the color of bright golden-bronze sand, only found in the Virgin Islands. Amelia F. Jones was her name, being the heroine was her game! She wore her favorite stars-and-stripes Vans, powerful blue dress pants with a white peplum tank top and matching powerful lighting blue blazer. Her father's suitcase, a black one made of Italian leather, sat next to her looking harmless.

Let's just say it's not harmless and leave it at that shall we?

The driver? Well, he's an oddity compared to most cabbie drivers. The driver was a British man by the name of Arthur Kirkland, and even though he's lived in The Big Apple for years, he has in no way Americanized himself. With his thick abnormal eyebrows, bright blond hair, gentlemanly manners, stature and eyes the color of pure emeralds, passengers are always a bit surprised to see such a dashing man and unique driving said taxi. Kirkland didn't mind one bit, he had important affairs on his mind.

He was indeed, not your usual taxi driver, eyebrows aside.

Anyway, he had picked Amelia up for work 8:25 everyday on the dot, usually frantic even though she would be early every time, thanks to him. (He worked taxi's in London too so New York wasn't a huge challenge.) and as he would start to drive, she wanted to make conversation and talk about...well crazy and unexpected things. They had been in this routine for quite a while, and had become good friends

"Morning Artie!", Amelia had taken a point into giving him such a nickname, even though they mostly hung out together in the taxi because of their schedules.

"Morning Amelia." He replied back with his eloquent accent and giving his trademark pirate type, devil-may-care smirk to her before turning his head back to the wheel.

Traffic was a bit tough for a few minutes, but in the end it was all worth it for the both of them when they had a good talk about the American butchering of the English language, laughing as Amelia opened the taxi door and paid Arthur the same fare plus good tip as always.

"Pick up same time?"

"Nah, work wants me in late tonight."

"..Well, I'll see you later, Amelia."

"Yeah, see you Artie!" And running in her Vans she turned and sent a great wave of goodbye his way before he drove off. Now it was time for work.

Amelia composed herself a bit, then strode on to the United Nations building. With her office look and the fact that she was confident in her step made no one question her position so far since she was very young. The bright eyed girl was only 23, and was much more intelligent in her field than most people knew. Amelia F. Jones was a native New Yorker, raised in Queens for her whole life, she worked as Head Computer and Technician Manager for the United Nations. Or at least, that was her cover. She had gotten the job so easily after proving in college that she had the fighting power of a seven foot man and the tech smarts of international hackers. It had helped her chances that she was recruited from a college she never expected to go to, Columbia University and had connections from her professor. Her father worked in the government too, but in the attorney general's office for New York, and her mother was a tutor for the disabled at a private school. Both had provided Amelia and her sister Madeline with a healthy childhood, despite some setbacks.

It was a nice summer day in New York City, the sun and wind made all the lined flags of the United Nations building shine brighter. Amelia liked days where the flags could be seen like this. She would purposefully walk the longer way around the large fountain just to get a glimpse of all the flags, especially the American one. Technically only cars could enter the area where the fountain was, and in fact Arthur had dropped her off at the start, but Amelia always told him to drop her off there because in her words, "A heroine always needs to walk a little!"

In truth, she didn't want Artie to look close to her around her job, or else he would be put in great danger. Plus it was better to see what she was fighting for.

…

 **Alice Kirkland**

Status: Enjoying the peace while it lasts...

Alice sighed as she looked out the window, her tea sitting perfectly in line with its adorning china plate. This was her favorite tea cup, a gift from her aunt, a rare china tea set in her eyes. It was a white porcelain background with dark emerald swirls that broke out as though they were fireworks painted on the fine porcelain. The elegant china set had even been admired by her Chinese friend and co-worker, Wang Yao. Alice had now kept it in perfect condition ever since she was 6. At the moment, she wore her typical white button up office shirt topped with an emerald blazer and matching form fitting emerald pants. Her hair was kept in its usual high pigtails, blond and somehow perfectly straight constantly. Two simple bobby pins adorned her bangs, to keep the stray hair off her face during important matters. She was currently sitting neatly at her desk, secretly playing footsie under the table to switch into her heels required for work. No matter what Ivan said, it was hard for a girl to walk to work in heels even with her years of training.

Alice Kirkland was one of the two girls in the group who had the most experience with her job, tied with her Chinese friend Wang Yao. She possessed magical abilities, which helped when she needed was in a tight spot. In addition, Alice was good with a sword, which believe it or not, actually came in handy, and was the best at interrogation and evidence analysis. However, she tried not to rely on magic too much unless needed, she was more the top driver and her most known non-supernatural was persuasion. Ivan fancied that about her, when he discovered her.

Speaking of Ivan, she hadn't seen her boss arrive to work yet. Alice's desk was positioned in such a way at Headquarters that she could see when her boss stepped off the elevator every morning. It came in handy when her friends were slacking off before he arrived.

Suddenly she heard the elevator ding, and whipped her head back out expecting for Ivan to arrive, instead the elevator dinged to the next floor. Probably stuck in traffic, she thought.

The elevator had been specifically designed so that it would only stop and opened at the floor with key, fingerprint and eye scanner. It was meant to be tight security. In addition, every new worker who would be employed at the United Nations would be told that the floor held the Emergency Station, so most really never took it to much mind. In truth, not many people cared for it since the floor was technically underground.

Typical protocol for the agency she assumed.

Speaking of, let's talk about the agency, shall we?

The windows, large and beaming live streams of above ground level views of New York City complemented the white yet slightly intimidating workspace. Originally everything from the clear tables topped with glass, to the white and gray tile set up, to the leather and/ or plastic chairs given to each workdesk, it was meant to give a bland but futuristic and professional aura. Ironic for the fact that very little knew about said agency.

However the workers here each brought something with them, pieces of home if you will. For example Alice had brought her own personal bookshelf, kept a tight stock of tea, coordinated colors such as the forest and emerald green to the velvety blues onto her workspaces by means of supplies and such. She kept pictures of her favorite places back at London and England.

Her was the only desk that contained no family pictures.

This was in turn to the desk of Amelia F. Jones. The Brit had approved of one's pride for their country, but Amelia had taken it too far. The lively American girl had fashioned her desk with red white and blue decor her desk barely showing its original form as it was slightly cluttered. She had made a custom cabinet setup to fit a mini fridge, books (although a lot being manga and comic books) Even Amelia's typical morning mug could be seen from far away, a blue enormous cup of blue and full of Captain America Shields.

Speaking of Amelia, she should be coming in three...two….one..

"ALI!"

Typical Amelia.

 **Madeline Williams**

 **Status: Running a marathon**

Madeline ran, ran farther than she ever wanted to in her work clothes on what now felt like a hot day. She would have fought back, but it was better in her stature and to keep her cover safe, that she not beat the living daylights of the man trying to mug her in public, as it would attract unwanted attention, not when she had other options.

She would think that living in the better part of Brooklyn would have its perks, one of those being that her cover would be kept safe since she wouldn't have situations like this.

But here she is, racing to work, nearly being mugged, in tough hiking looking boots, black work pants, a bright white button up blouse with its maple leaf pin, all tied together by her long "Canada sweater" as she called it, A more velvety sweater that nearly reached her knees with white maple leaf designs towards the bottom. Her pigtails bounced as she raced to the nearest corner, her white bear kumajiro, now at the moment the size of her palm, zipped the bookbag Madeline was wearing shut, cuddling in slight annoyance inside it. He had offered to help earlier, but Maddie said she knew what to do.

You see, Madeline, or Maddie as her sister Amelia called her, had the extraordinary power to suddenly become invisible. It was something not completely explained yet, the theory being that Maddie's personality and bit of supernatural touch helped her to develop said power. She was more in touch with the dead than anything, Amelia saying that her powers were like that of a superhero. Maddie could bring back the dead, examine auras of people, sometimes bring inanimate objects under her control or alive, which explains Kumajiro, her bear she got years ago for Christmas.

It was something out of the Matilda movie for Maddie.

However, she had non- supernatural talents as well. With a hockey stick the Canadian girl had once eliminated tens of enemies, and her empathy made her least likely to be suspected. She wasn't that good with a gun, but she could gather intel easily and was a better hands-on fighter, excelling in several fighting techniques along with her sister. Whereas her sister reached for a gun, Maddie turned to her hockey stick.

Now back to her running, Maddie suddenly dipped into the next corner, spinning with full force to activate her invisibility. What she didn't expect, however is that she would bump full on force into someone.

"OOF! Not awesome!" the someone said as they fell. Madeline came to a stop and squeaked a little at the recent development. Luckily, the girl had managed to become invisible while bumping into the stranger. Unluckily for her though,she just caused someone to really take a fall!

She raised her eyes a little to see that the man she knocked to the earth. He wore a midnight blue suit and tie, typical white work shirt underneath. Although the man's complexion was young and extremely handsome, like that of a bad boy, his hair was a blooming platinum silver and gray, mixed with much of white. Much like his skin, he was albino, as though the sun couldn't affect him. He opened his eyes and Madeline stopped thinking. The man had ruby eyes, bright and velvety red and everything in between. Two beautiful gems that framed the man's edgy but soft demeanor.

It turned out that the mugger was soon to arrive as well, putting Madeline back to reality. She thought he was safe from the mugger because he couldn't see her and assumed the man couldn't either because her power seemed to be foolproof. But she hadn't expected what happened next.

"Oy! You!" the mugger began

"What?" the ruby-eyed beauty replied while groaning.

"You see a gal, blond pigtails with red sweater?"

At this, the man looked straight at Maddie, nearly raising his finger to point at her, while she furiously shook her head as to tell him to cover for her. She was beyond petrified

"WELL?!" the mugger pressured.

"...no." the man replied after a pause

"hmph" and the mugger left the way he came.

Once he was out of eyesight, she realized the full gravity of the situation. HE COULD SEE HER! WHAT?! It made her cheeks flush with embarrassment and her head spin a bit, making her turn away from him. No one, not one person in her entire life could ever see her when she became invisible. Not one. How could he?

Realizing she was still standing there and that she sensed him still behind her, she slowly turned around, lifting her invisibility barrier.

When she turned, the man had just gotten up from being on the ground for quite a bit. She knew he was staring at her, so she stared down because she was shy and the situation was awkward enough as is.

"Um, sorry about that," she managed to man didn't felt too awkward and fearful of this man, he knows she can turn invisible she might be discovered, Maddie realized the full extent of what went down, what this could possibly mean, and that she needed to head to work now to cover this up. After heaving breaths a little, she clenched her eyes shut raised her head and said the following at record speed.

"Um….thanks for that i guess, it's really weird how he totally didn't notice i was right there well okay bye!"

In which after she opened her eyes to leave and sped off with quick strides, which were going well for a while until she heard the stranger call her, chasing her.

It was amazing how life would play with Ms. Williams.

Knowing that Maddie couldn't use her invisibility like last time, she grew even more panicked. She had drifted off her usual way, so she couldn't catch a taxi or bus, but the subway was nearby. As she ran toward the block, successfully dodging the incoming horde of people, her eyes caught a single, bright red car with a familiar license plate with a Chinese symbol for speed on one of the doors. Maddie was relieved, she ran harder, ignoring the protests from the man to stop.

" WANG!" she called with the loudest voice she could muster, one only used during hockey.

The car's passenger window lowered and the chinese girl noticed Maddie in fear, while the last seconds of the light being red ticked and ticked. Wang Yao opened the door with a button, reached across and pushed it wider with the better half of her force.

3…..the door was fully open and at the lane closest to the sidewalk...

2…...Maddie sprinted for the last time and jumped, feeling a tiny brush of the fingers from the red-eyed stranger.

1….the light was about to turn green, Maddie noticed Wang started to get her engine ready, her eyes in slight apprehension and fear as Madeline finally landed on the majority area of the front passenger seat, having to squirm and shift to rest at sitting position.

At this, Yao pounded on the engine and the car jetted off at insane speeds. As it sped away, Maddie whipped her head to the rear view mirror, just catching the second the man stopped, looking forlorn at her expression of fear right before a taxi blocked the view.

…..

 **Yao Wang**

 **Status: Driving like you have to catch Madeline running for the third time today.**

Ever since she was very little, Yao was accustomed to the unexpected. She had two sisters and brothers to take care of after all. Being the woman she was, it almost seemed like she was never surprised at all, and when she was, the Chinese girl would jump into the situation with a plan in hand. In times of utter chaos, the girls would turn to her for help

So when Madeline was seen running in utter fear towards her car in one of the busiest intersections of the city with a stranger trying to follow her, she should have been calm, and in fact she was, but she also worried for her Canadian friend.

About an hour before….

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

SLAM! CRUNCH!

Yao broke her alarm clock again, but she didn't care, it wasn't her favorite Hello Kitty clock, that one was currently being fixed by her sister Mei. She got up stretching her short arms through her hello kitty pyjamas with extra long sleeves. She padded to the kitchen and took her favorite tea pot to boil.

While her tea was being made, the Chinese girl was watching the news. Shuffling her vitamins round the table deciding the order in which she take them, she heard feet pad into the room behind her. Kiku would normally wake up when the tea was nearly done, so while her sister was distracted by the latest news, the Japanese girl would make and serve her tea and cook breakfast and secretly enjoy her elder sister's gratitude.

After eating, Kiku and Yao went to get ready for the day, the Chinese girl picking a black blouse with long sleeves covering her hands and a matching long black maxi skirt with gold buttons on both. Kiku said that she would take public transportation because she was scared of her sister's driving. So the elder sister put on mascara and her trusty flowers in her hair now in its usual buns, then her hat, grabbed her keys and headed off.

Present Day….

The car was silent minus the typical city banter, and Madeline had finally calmed down enough to explain what happened. So in a spurt of the moment action she did.

"He knew I was invisible, he could SEE ME Yao!"

At this the other knew the severity was larger than known.

"When we get there, you tell Ivan. Don't worry." was all she could assure the blond.

"Okay..." replied Madeline in a lower voice.

Yao then took her focus back to driving, turning a corner, rushing to beat traffic, until her cellphone rang in her pocket. Answering the call, which by its specific ringtone made it known that it was Ivan, she gave him her usual greeting.

"AIYAH ARU WHAT YOU WANT?!"

Yao liked yelling at Ivan because then it helped make her look less vulnerable to him, since he liked to tease her a lot. That along with the fact that traffic was getting worse and it annoyed her a bit.

Ivan replied cheerfully "Good Morning Yao-Yao!"

She could swear he heard her grimace at that nickname he made for her.

…..

Ivan Braginski

Status: Boss Life with his Boss.

Ivan Braginsky walked with his suitcase and typical outfit into the office of his boss, passing the supposedly intimidating guards with ease and leaving fear behind them. His next conversation was in the conference room of a secret location.

"So they are a first priority threat, da?" as files were given and the large table showed information electronically.

"Yes Ivan, you need to assemble the girls immediately. All other missions will be taken care of by other teams." his boss stated in a firm and wise voice.

"Yes sir."

"Ivan, you need to know….this one might hit home."

"What do you mean?"

"I have complete faith in all the girls, but this threat with them alone may have them questioning everything, in essence, this might start war."

"What do you suggest?"

"The rookie, put her with them. Take extra precautions with their identities. They may also receive new intel and mission operatives. I want all hands on deck with this one."

"Why do you want the rookie on?"

"I've looked at her file. She's the granddaughter of Romulus Vargas, and has certainly stepped in his shoes well so far."

"Romulus Vargas, the mafia man turned spy?"

"Of course, a good friend of mine. We served together much before you and the girls took over."

"Isn't that a little biased? Especially to the girls who worked hard to get here?"

"Not really when you look at her file."

Ivan was later debriefed from the meeting and left to work to discuss the new developments with the girls. He was also given the file on everything they had on the rookie, and was surprised to learn that his boss was right. The girl was a perfect candidate to work in the division, needing more experience might be her only need, but with the job she would be getting soon, her future was promised to be a bright one.

Ivan then went in the car, and the driver started off to the United Nations. He then thought of Yao, who should be near or on the way to work, and decided to call her. Even if Alice was earlier, Yao would get the day started since she would tell the rest of his arrival.

After two rings on the cellphone, Yao picked up,

"AIYAH ARU WHAT YOU WANT?!"

Typical Yao..Ivan nearly giggled at her greeting.

"Good Morning Yao-Yao!"

He swear he could tell she was blushing.

"I told you not to call me that aru!"

Ivan pouted silently and even though she shouldn't have been able to tell that over the phone, she responded with,

"Stop pouting, do what you want."

She was furiously blushing and angry-faced at the same time, but not really, Yao truly enjoyed the challenge that was Ivan. She then heard Madeline shift in the passenger seat, reminding her of the situation earlier.

"Ivan, we have problem aru."

Ivan was shocked, Yao wouldn't stop this banter of theirs unless necessary.

"Tell me when we get there, da? Don't stress Yao-Yao."

He could hear the Chinese girl sigh on the cellphone. "I'll see you there, Ivan."

"You too Yao-Yao!"

"AIYAH" and with ferocity she ended the call and threw her phone in the cup holder, now parking in the United Nations Building.

...

Unknown

Status: Looking at the past...

These girls, if I may, were very special, but it would be better to explain everything from the beginning, no?

You see, not too long after the 21st century, the world decided that the upcoming terror and war inducing threats worldwide were an epidemic. People would be dragged into fights that seemed endless left and right for a faulty cause, not only by terrorists, but by many other criminals. Governments couldn't handle these things by their own as respective nations, the world knew it worked better together. So the American President at the time came up with an idea. Make a worldwide Counter-Terrorism and Global Crime Division, or as most people call it, Peacetown. Its mission was to promote peace and less probable worldwide violence, thus helping to prevent war in the long run. Founded and kept secret, agents were selected from all parts of the world, and put into teams based on skills, intelligence and etc.

In this specific team, the top one at the agency to date you had Amelia F. Jones, sharpshooter and ultimate hacker.

Madeline Williams usually helped in Intel and stealth.

Alice Kirkland worked interrogations and persuasion along with her magic.

Kiku Honda helped intel and profiling, but was fantastic with her style of fighting.

And Yao Wang was the leader behind it all, the wise one to help technique, as the oldest.

Ivan was their boss, to guide and order their missions, all the girls whether it showed or not, have held high respect for him.

These five girls have accomplished plenty of moderate missions on their own, rising to the top though talent and determination.

What they didn't know was that their next job would be their hardest one yet, testing each and every one of them to the very core.

Including me.


End file.
